Chaos and Pine Needles
by silverfoxninja
Summary: Humor, Yaoi, chaos, and a downed helicopter. Seto and Alister Ryou and Bakura, and a bunch of marshmallows. Along for the ride is Mokuba and the Pharaoh. Interesting things happen when one least expects it. Implied shonen ai


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I wished I did.

This is a one shot, and my first attempt at yaoi. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it XD. Enjoy the fic.

Chaos and Pine Needles

Seto's eyes grow wide as he looks at the beeping display on his instument panel in his helicopter. Mokuba is asleep in the passenger's seat, looking rather content. Seto knows that he's out of fuel and needs to land his craft before something else happens that would make matters worse.

Ryou removes his harness as he leans forward. "What's that beeping?"

"It's nothing," Seto says as he finds a clearing just off to his right as he looks out the window.

"That's an awful sound. I thought beeping means that there is a problem," Ryou adds with panic.

"There will be a problem if you don't shut up," Seto bites back. His concentration is fixed on landing the bulky craft rather than the continuous banter of questions that he is receiving from the Brit.

Bakura and the Nameless Pharaoh are stirred out of their sleep as the craft shakes. Bakura opens his eyes quickly as he looks out the window. He sees that the landscape is approaching rather quickly as the shadowy trees zip past the craft, scraping their branches along the hull like claws from a giant monster.

"Normally I would like this sort of effect, but alas I regret to inform you that the looks of this isn't boding well with me," Bakura says flatly, directing his comment towards the young pilot. He keeps his demeanor cool and collected.

"You don't have to tell me. I know that already," Seto adds firmly through gritted teeth. He's using all his strength to keep the copter straight, keeping both hands steady on the stick. "This is KCH-34171 to tower."

There is a pause as he waits for the tower to respond. "Distress code 2. We are at location 34 lat, 62 long. Assistance is needed," Seto replies through the headset.

"What are you babbling about?" Bakura states flatly. "We are in need of help and you are talking into that thing as if it were nothing.

"Let me worry about my business. You mind your own," Seto says roughly as he keeps his eyes forward.

"You're no fun," Bakura huffs as he sits back down in his seat, folding his arms in disgust.

"He knows what he's doing. We should leave him alone," the Pharaoh says as he looks at Bakura.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die," Ryou has his eyes shut tightly as he wraps his arms around Bakura.

Normally, Bakura would have a smile on his face as he watches his partner tremble in fear. Since he's not the source of his Ryou's fear, he felt that there is no fun in tormenting him at the moment.

"You better not kill us, Kaiba," Bakura bites in irritation.

Mokuba stirs in his seat, feeling the jerking grow worse. "Oh no!" he says with a start as he braces himself for impact.

BAM!!

The helicopter comes to a quick, hard stop, sending passengers in all directions within the hull, or at least those that weren't belted in. Bakura and Ryou hit the deck on top of each other in a tangled mess of legs and arms.

OOO

Alister watches from his cabin when he sees the helicopter fall gracelessly in the woods. He grabs his leather jacket as he runs out the door. His heart is racing in his chest with each step of his run. The thunderous sound of metal hitting ground and the snapping of branches from the trees from the pressure and weight of the craft.

In normal circumstances, he wouldn't step near a helicopter, but he pushes his fear aside with great mental ferocity knowing that the people inside could be in need of help. He runs towards his motorcycle and jumps on, turning the key to bring the machine to life as he quickly engages the gear to speed into the night.

OOO

"Is everyone okay?" Seto leans over towards Mokuba to help him into his seat.

"I think I left my stomach at the last tree," Ryou has a pale look upon his face while trying to conceal his nausea by placing his hand over his mouth.

"If your going to get sick, don't do it in here," Bakura looks at his partner as if he were about to turn green as well. He lunges himself forward as he grabs the handle to open the door. "How do you open this thing?" he's nearly screaming as he feels his stomach rise.

Seto looks over his shoulder to see the thief king come unglued, which is a rare sight to see. He stifles back his laughter as he watches the otherwise sadistic man come unglued. "Idiot," he unfastens his harness to help out the now green Bakura. "There," Seto didn't feel much like having a puke fest in his helicopter and he figures that it is best to allow him out.

Ryou pushes Seto out of the way as he follows Bakura into the dark woods. Seto looks at the two and laughs.

"That's not. . . funny," Ryou says between wretches.

Seto turns back towards his brother as he glances at the Nameless Pharaoh. "What are you looking at?" he sharply adds as his smile wanes.

"What is so funny watching two people who are ill?" the Pharaoh says in disgust.

"Nothing. I'm used to this sort of thing. I guess it's the sadist in me," Seto snorts in retaliation as he enters the cockpit. He flips the switch to the homing beacon, taking his headset off.

Mokuba has managed to remove the harness. He reaches around his seat to grab a backpack that is full of necessary items. A survival kit of sorts. He opens the bag to check their provisions. "We have enough here for all of us for about a day or two. It looks like we're going to have to make it last. Where are we, nii-sama?"

"Let me check the map," Seto reaches towards the holding box to retrieve the map. The light in the cockpit flickers off, then on and off again. "Great," he says as he fumbles around to find the flashlight.

"Kaiba, what happened to the lights?" the pharaoh says as he looks around in the dark.

"We lost power. It's fortunate for us that the designers have installed a separate power supply for the beacon, otherwise they will never find us," Seto calmly states in hopes that the annoying pharaoh will stop the interrogation. "Ha, here it is." Thumbing the switch to the large flashlight that's the size of a club, he pulls open the map. "Let's see. We were in Guangzhou ten minutes before the trouble started as we were heading east northeast at a hundred and ten knots. We should be right around here," Seto making a circular motion with his finger at a dense forest. "It's going to be at least a day or two for rescue to arrive," he sighs.

"So, what should we do in the meantime?" Mokuba looks at his brother with concern.

"We should set up camp. I think we have enough room in the tent for all of us," Seto says with uncertainty.

"Me sleeping under the same roof with that cut throat? I think I'll take my chances with the wolves," the pharaoh huffily adds, causing Seto to narrow his eyes at the picky man.

"There are no wolves here. I hope that you're not afraid of snakes," Seto gives a slightly devilish sneer as he looks at the pharaoh.

The Nameless Pharaoh swallows a lump that has crept up in his throat. "I've changed my mind."

There is a scream that's heard in the distance which sounds remarkably akin to Ryou. Bakura comes running towards the helicopter in a panic. "There's something in the woods!" as he stops to point towards the woods from whence he came with a shaky hand.

Seto looks up from the ground where he has just laid the tent to be pitched. "It's called animals and trees. Ever go hiking?"

Mokuba begins to laugh as he holds one of the tent stakes in his hand. "Yeah, it's not like the tree can grab you like in Snow White and the Seven Dwarves," (1)

"Give me that," Bakura snatches the pitching stake from the young teen.

"Hey we need that!" Mokuba yells in defiance.

"Well, I need a weapon. Since I wasn't allowed to bring my knife, this will do nicely," with renewed confidence, Bakura strides into the woods once more to kill the vile whatever that spooked him and his Ryou whom could have possibly taken his mouse into the depths of Hell. "I'll kill you, vile creature!"

"Oh boy," Mokuba slaps his hand onto his forehead as he watches the now crazed lunatic run into the darkness of the woods.

"He's going to get us killed," the pharaoh says flatly.

"You think you can do better," Seto adds as he helps his brother pitch the tent with one less pitching stake.

"I think so," the pharaoh adds slowly.

"Then be my guest. I'm staying here where I know it's safe," Seto finalizes.

"On second thought, I think I better stay here to keep the two of you safe. I'm going to get us some firewood," the pharaoh says as he starts to gather wood for the fire that's laying around the small clearing, which is barely large enough for the helicopter and themselves.

"I was just going to suggest that," Seto adds mockingly.

The Nameless Pharaoh looks at him incredulously as he begins to walk along the grounds, searching for the wood. The only light that aids him in his search is from the moon and from the flashlight that Mokuba has in his possession.

Mokuba takes the flashlight to find another stake. He isn't too sure about the whole situation with Ryou and Bakura, but to him, the sooner that the tent is up, the sooner they can get to sleep.

Ryou comes running out of the woods along with a very frightened Bakura hot on his heels. It's rare that he's ever frightened, but still the same, it happens from time to time.

"Quick, kill it, kill it, kill it!" Bakura screams as he runs into the camp right into the half-pitched tent, entangling him as he struggles to break free. Ryou runs into Seto, knocking the CEO off his feet.

The rustling of leaves can be heard in the distance. Seto protests as he tries to remove Ryou from on top of his person. Bakura seises his struggle from the tent, Mokuba stares at the source of the sound with fear gripping his chest, the pharaoh stares along with Mokuba as he hears the sound grow louder and closer.

The shadow of a person steps out of the woods. It's shape is still concealed in the shadows of the trees, but it appears to be that of a person, or some sort of yeti. No one was too sure at this point.

"Nooooooo!" it screams into the night as it lunges itself at the CEO and Ryou. Ryou screams helplessly as the shadow pulls Ryou off of Seto by the back of his shirt.

"Help! Bakura it's got me! Help me!" Ryou flails his arms all about him as he struggles to break free of the shadow's grasp.

"Save yourself! I'm stuck!" Bakura yells as he tries to free himself from the tent.

Mokuba dives for a large branch that the pharaoh laid down moments earlier. He lifts the branch high up into the air, closes his eyes and whacks down hard against the shadow creatures back and head. The creature falls limp on top of Ryou, causing the white haired teen to faint. "Did I get it?" Mokuba opens his eyes slowly to see what he had hit. He slowly picks up the flashlight to see more clearly. "Uh oh."

The pharaoh looks at the frightened teen as he quirks an eyebrow. "What are Uh oh-ing about?"

"Him," Mokuba says as he points at the knocked out Alister.

Seto's eyes grow wide. "What the? What is he doing here?" knowing now that he's in for some serious pain later. He never forgot the time that Alister made him walk funny for days before he left for his homeland to help with the rebuilding efforts. "Great. I'm going to pay for that later," he looks at Mokuba with an expression of pure dread.

Mokuba giggles as he looks at his brother. "Yeah, he'll get you good."

"I'm sot sure I want to know what you mean by that. Is it some kind of game?" the pharaoh asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You are clueless," Seto dryly adds as a shadow grows across his features.

"Oh my," Ryou stirs from underneath the passed out Alister. "Ahh," he screams as he struggles.

"What now?" Bakura shouts with impatience.

"There is strange man on top of me, that's what!" Ryou shouts back, reiterating his precarious situation.

Seto bites back his laughter as he watches Ryou struggle underneath Alister while maintaining his stoic expression. To him, it looked rather provocative having the timid Ryou underneath his lover. He fantasizes that it should be him under Alister, but then shakes the thought away just as quickly as it came into his mind.

Mokuba laughs uncontrollable, causing the white haired teen to growl with embarrassment. Bakura looks on with jealousy burning in his eyes. The Nameless Pharaoh still has no idea what Mokuba was laughing about. The pharaoh still can't seem to understand what's making the young teen laugh so hard.

Mokuba has a naturally dirty mind being his age. His thirteen years of life has brought a lot to his young eyes that most people would turn away and blush. He's used to seeing this sort of thing since Alister and Seto became close. . . real close.

The shadows of the night didn't help matters much. It offered no real way to see what is happening, and only the sounds and a flashlight are the only ways that the party knows what is going on around them.

Bakura finally gets away from the clutches of the tent. He kicks the dirt at it, mainly because he didn't like the feeling of being trapped within the canvas. He stands up and approaches Alister with malice.

Seto stands up in defense as he watches the frustrated Bakura.

Ryou's eyes grow wide as he struggles to get out from under Alister even harder causing Alister to stir. He wraps his arms around Ryou, holding him fast from struggling. He begins to mutter something in Ryou's ear that causes him to blush. "Oh goodness."

Ryou looks up to see his enraged partner staring down at him. "Oh hello," he quickly adds.

"Are you having fun?" Bakura adds with a sinister smile.

"Um, not really," Ryou now feeling very awkward and uncomfortable from under his partner's gaze. He gives a meek smile and a sheepish laugh, which tells Bakura that he's uncomfortable.

"Pharaoh, do something, anything," Ryou says as he tears his eyes away from his partner to the confused pharaoh.

"And what do you want me to do? Poke him with a stick? He'll kill me!" the pharaoh says as he clinches his fists in defiance.

Alister opens his eyes to see very scared and confused Ryou. "What the Hell!" he scrambles to his feet as he ascertains the situation. "Oh I remember now. I was hit with something," he looks at Mokuba who is sneaking towards his brother. "You little-" he was cut off as Seto stands in between his brother and the now angered red-head.

"That's as far as you go," Seto hisses.

The fiery red-head reaches his hand out and pinches Seto hard on the back of his hand.

"Ouch, that hurt," Seto pulls his hand up quickly to rub the sharp pain away.

"You're lucky that's all I did," a glint of metal catches the refection from the low light, causing Seto to look at the source.

"That could be a problem," Seto looks down, feeling a bit out of sorts and very exposed.

"Oh my," Ryou looks at the now uncharacteristic Seto. "Is he planning to do what I think he's planning to do?"

"You dolt," Bakura slaps the back of Ryou's head upward, causing the meek one's hair to fly upward.

"That smarts," Ryou pointedly adds as he rubs the back of his head as he turns to look at his partner with one eye closed.

Alister simply smiles as he looks at his lover. Bakura leans in close to Alister, "May I borrow your knife?" his words brush Alister's ear, causing him to lift a shoulder slightly.

"Have fun," he says as he whispers back, handing Bakura the knife.

"I thought you disappeared," the harsh voice of Bakura says as he smiles at the red-head.

"I took a little vacation," Alister adds with a smile.

"Thanks for the toy. I promise I'll return it once I'm done teaching this little mouse a lesson," Bakura smiles evilly as he turns to face his partner with knife in hand.

"Help me!" Ryou takes of running towards the darkness and trips before he could leave the campsite. He quickly turns his body around to face the predatory steps of Bakura, who is walking slowly towards Ryou.

Mokuba watches the whole thing as if were a movie. He didn't want to miss a single moment.

Seto looks at Ryou sharply. "You started this whole thing."

Ryou, looking as confused as ever, turns his head to the CEO, but not his eyes, which are still fixed on Bakura. "How?"

"By your panicking, that's how," Seto sharply adds.

Mokuba looks at his brother for a moment as he thinks about how this whole mess started. "Oh yeah," he says as if a light bulb has just been lit.

The pharaoh hands Ryou a stick, very similar to the one that Mokuba used to hit Alister with. "Here you can have my stick."

"What the-" Seto quirks an eyebrow as he watches the pharaoh give the stick to Ryou. "Oh never mind," he says as he throws his hands up in exasperation. He then turns to face toward the red-head once more. "Your coming with me," grabbing the back of Alister's jacket to drag him off for a much needed personal conference and one on one time.

"Great! Now for some real fun!" Alister claps his hands with glee as he is being dragged off into the shadows.

"Did you have to advertise it?" Seto smirks at the red-head.

The pharaoh looks on at the two and wonders if it's some sort of odd game that he's never heard of before when he heard the word 'fun'. He waits for the right moment to ask, but right now, he's more interested in learning about the game, than what's actually happening around him.

"Hey, this is me. Short shirt, tight ass pants, and did I mention it's me?" Alister adds jovially with mischief clear in his eyes and his Cheshire cat grim.

Seto clears his throat as he feels his cheeks burn with a blush. Mokuba laughs as he sees his brother's cheeks turn red in the shadows of the night. No one else seems to notice, except the ones that know Seto really well. "Yeah, well, that's what I was talking about."

"So the question is, do you really have to ask?" Alister's smile grows wider at the sight of seeing Seto blush. He leans over to the pharaoh, who has approached the pair. "I love making him blush," Alister whispers in the Pharaoh's ear.

The pharaoh looks at Alister in disgust, "I don't even want to know."

Without a word from Seto, Alister is being dragged into the woods. Mokuba smiles as he watches the pair and then turns to face the pharaoh as he sings the song 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight', which causes Ryou to look at Bakura with his doe-like eyes.

Ryou pipes in, while looking at the pair, then turns to face Bakura. "I want what he's having," he smiles brightly as he stands up, brushing the leaves and dirt off of his backside.

"Hand me that stick, and you'll get it," Bakura smiles.

"You better get rid of the knife first. I don't feel like getting cut again like the last time," Ryou places his hand on his hip as he puts the stick behind his back.

Bakura thinks about that for a moment as he looks at the knife, back at Ryou then back at the knife again. "Very well. Here," handing the knife to Mokuba for safe keeping. "Now give me that stick," he snatches the stick away from Ryou, who didn't put on much of a struggle as he reaches around his waist. "Ha, a stick for a knife. How primative," he forces Ryou around by the shoulders as he whacks the stick across Ryou's backside. "It's spanking time!"

The pharaoh scoots away from the two as he sees the stick hit hard on it's intended target area.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ryou pouts as the sting from the stick bites hard against his bottom "Ouch, that really smarts!" biting back tears.

Bakura takes a look around after delivering his first blow to his partner as he sees the now very curious Mokuba and a confused pharaoh. "Perhaps we should make this little game more private," grabbing Ryou by the hair and dragging him off into the shadows caveman style.

"Could you next time grab a little closer to the root next time, please. This really hurts," Ryou grabs Bakura by the wrists, trying futilely to keep the pain at bay.

After about three minutes of silence, the lustful calls of the two pairs can be heard in the night. The pharaoh and Mokuba are the only two that haven't gone off the do anything, other than roast marshmallows that he slipped into the survival pack, hidden away in a secret pocket.

"I can still hear them. So this doesn't bother you?" the pharaoh picks up a stick and stabs the marshmallow with it, watching Mokuba at the same time.

"Nah. You get used to it after a while," he moves the stick with the sticky treat towards the fire that they had just built just as everyone else took off to do what they do best.

"I have to ask, what does your brother and Alister have in common?" he pulls the marshmallow from the fire and tests it by pinching it, mimicking Mokuba.

"You really dont' want to know that answer to that. Besides if nii-sama finds out that I was talking about his personal life, he's ground me for certain," his blue grey eyes look into the fire as if he is hypnotized by the dance of the flames.

"I won't tell. I promise. You know that I never go back on my word," the pharaoh says as he tries to ignore the primal sounds in the background from the two pairs in the distance.

"Okay," Mokuba takes a deep breath as he thinks about the words that he wants to say. "Seto lost Shauna, you know that, because you were there. What you didn't know is that Seto was thinking about Alister and the pain that he felt when he lost his brother in the war. Seto went to Alister's home to clear his mind, and then one thing lead to another. Ever since then, They are pretty much like the perfect couple, except that they fight sometimes, and oh boy, I forgot about the make-up. I think that's enough," Mokuba says as his mind begins to wander.

"So what you're telling me is that they have become really close friends?" the pharaoh asks as he quirks an eyebrow. "I guess that makes sense."

"You can say that," Mokuba says as he plucks the marshmallow off of the stick and pops it into his mouth. He opens his mouth to cool off the hot treat, forgetting that he should have let the sticky treat cool off first.

"I see," the pharaoh says as he looks into the fire.

The two can hear Ryou and Bakura in the background, making all kinds of animal noises and such that the pharaoh is beginning to think that they are playing some sort of game. "Ouch that hurts. Do it again!" Ryou cries out into the night.

"What are they doing back there?" the pharaoh says as he turns his body around towards the direction of Ryou's shouting.

Mokuba begins to snort, then bursts into laughter, "You are dense, aren't you?" he laughs.

Bakura makes another animal growl, which makes Ryou burst forth with excitement and pleasure mixed together in ecstasy. "Oh yes!"

"Then tell me what are they doing," the pharaoh forces out.

"Well-" just as Mokuba begins to explain the wild world of yaoi, Seto appears into the light of the campfire. He's panting pretty heavily, and his hair is a disheveled mess.

"So what's for dinner?" Seto states in a chipper tone, which causes the pharaoh to look rather stunned that he nearly faints.

"What is it with you and Alister?"the pharaoh pointedly asks, which destroys Seto's good mood.

"It's none of your business," Seto bites in retaliation feeling the need to throttle the pharaoh for asking the impertinent question. "I'm only taking a small breather." He takes a look at Mokuba that has a large bag on oversized marshmallows sitting next to him.

"Where did you get those?" Seto points at the bag while Mokuba has a large smile covered with marshmallow on his face as he looks at his brother.

"I slipped them into the survival pack. I thought that we could always use marshmallows to brighten up our mood," Mokuba adds sheepishly.

Hand me one of them," holding out his hand Mokuba reaches into the bag to hand him a marshmallow. Seto cleans off a long thin stick before stabbing the sugary confectionary with the stick to roast the marshmallow with. He is feeling a little hungry and he needed the energy to keep up with the fiery red-head later on. Even though it's not his idea of a meal, but anything is better than nothing at this point.

The pharaoh looks at Seto as he tries to process the information that Seto has just given him, not feeling too certain that he knows what Seto was referring to.

Mokuba snickers as he sees the pharaohs face twist in confusion. He's really enjoying himself watching the pharaoh look confused.

"What's he talking about?" the pharaoh says as he pokes Mokuba on the shoulder.

"Well, if you really have to know-" Seto quickly covers his brother's mouth with his hand to keep Mokuba from saying too much more, which would completely embarrass the young CEO. Mokuba struggles behind the firm grip that Seto has on him that whole scene seems comical. "Kids."

The pharaoh looks on with great confusion upon his brow. He's not sure what's going on at the moment, even though the evidence is everywhere. He just didn't have the same exposure to this sort of activity that he seems naïve.

Alister runs into the camp, with a smile from ear to ear. He walks up behind Seto, pinching the fleshy part of his person, causing the CEO to jump out of his skin, rubbing his bottom to remove the sharp pain. "What's up?"

"I see that you recovered quickly," Seto adds flatly. The fiery red-head has a mind of his own at times, even though Seto wanted to keep this part of his life away from the eyes of others, namely the pharaoh.

Alister stands in front of the tall CEO as his hands move down to cup his lovers buttocks. "Would you like to have your turn next," Alister purrs in Seto's ear, causing another blush to burn his cheeks.

Mokuba pulls Seto's hand away from his mouth as a smile grows on his face. "Yeah, you look like the cat that ate the canary," he giggles.

The pharaoh looks at the two then back at Mokuba, "Turn? Canary? Are you two playing a game of some sort?"

Seto isn't paying too much attention to the pharaoh at this point. His primal need is starting to get the better of his judgement since it's been a long time that he has seen his lover.

"Would you like to join in out little reindeer game? I think that you'll find it's rather fun to have more than two. Wouldn't you agree?" Alister says as he gives Seto a playful wink.

"Sure. The more, the merrier," Seto adds with sarcasm.

Alister's Cheshire cat grin is the only clue that Seto has that tells him that he's either serious about the pharaoh joining the, or that he's not all that serious about the pharaoh ruining his quality time with the CEO.

Mokuba giggles as he watches the Pharaoh's face light up. 'He's clueless,' he thinks to himself as he reaches into his vest pocket to take out his Game Boy.(2)

Seto catches on to Alister's jovial remark as a sign that he isn't all that interested with the pharaoh joining them in their fun. "I'm ready," he adds with a smirk.

The pharaoh appears to be in better sprits that his boredom is about to end with a game to break the otherwise silent confusion. "So, what game are we playing?"

Seto grins evilly, "Tag."

Alister begins to chuckle. 'Oh, just you wait, oh nameless one.'

The pharaoh looks at Seto and taps his shoulder. "You're it, rich boy." He takes off running into the woods.

Mokuba looks at Alister and Seto. "I wonder how long it's going to take for him to figure out that he's not actually playing tag?"

"He's out of our hair, that's all that matters," Seto says as he looks at Alister. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah," Alister says with a smile. "I hope that you brought headphones for that game of your. I'm a loud screamer."

"Way ahead of you," Mokuba says as he fishes out the bud earphones from his pocket. He plugs them into the jack and sticks the tiny devices in his ears, turning up the volume to the highest setting to block out any outside sound.

Seto looks at Mokuba one last time with a smile, thanking his little brother for being the much needed distraction for the nameless pharaoh as he follows Alister into the woods once more.

Alister leans in close, taking Seto's hand, "I'm going to ride you like a horse on the surf," he purrs, causing the CEO to become aroused once more.

"Sounds like fun," Seto purrs back in his husky voice.

Just as the two disappear into the darkness once more, Ryou and Bakura return to the camp. "Where's the pharaoh?" Ryou asks as he looks around the camp.

Bakura begins to laugh as he sees clothes being thrown about from behind the bushes. "It looks like it's contagious."

"Oh my," Ryou looks at the bushes which has come to life with the sounds of pleasure and ecstasy. He looks over his shoulder to see Mokuba playing his game. "At least he's not bothered."

The pharaoh returns to the camp, now seeing that the white-haired ones have returned. "Where's Seto and Alister?" he says with confusion.

"You are blind," Bakura scoffs.

OOO

An hour has passed and Mokuba is sound asleep. Seto has used his coat to shield his brother from the cold night air as they wait for the rescue chopper. The wind picks up as the spotlight is seen in the distance. Seto looks up, feeling that their time has come to an end. He feels his heart fall to the floor as he looks at Alister.

"I'm here on a pilgrimage, but I will return to you. Don't worry about it. You should go home. You have a brother to take care of and you have your responsibilities. I'm still searching," Alister says as he pulls Seto close. They look into each others eyes as they feel each others emotions deep within themselves. The answers are clear to the pair that they are no longer alone, no matter the distance.

The rescue craft lands off in the distance. Mokuba wakes up as he hears the craft. "We're going home!" he yells, running off into the woods, with the pharaoh, Bakura and Ryou following closely after the energetic teen.

"Come with me," Seto says, not wanting to let go of Alister's hand.

"I want to heal my heart first. I want you to have me mind, body and soul without the baggage. I want to give myself to you without fear or regret. I will return to you. Don't-" Seto kisses Alister with all the passion and tenderness that he's had for the red-head for the longest time that he could remember. All of his pain melted away and all of his answers lie within that one kiss. All of who he is, now has been given to Alister as time melts away. Seto pulls away, catching his breath.

"I look forward to the day that you return to me," Seto says as he looks into Alister's eyes once more before they part ways towards their separate paths.

Finis

_Author's note: _This is my very first yaoi. Let me know what you think. This story started off as a skit that I was doing with another author. (1) Snow White and the Seven Dwarves are the property of Disney. (2) Game Boy is the property of Nintendo.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts.

SilverFoxNinja


End file.
